Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD), an idiopathic, chronic and frequently disabling inflammatory disorder of the intestine, has two subtypes: Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC), each accounting for approximately 50% of IBD patients (Xavier and Podolsky, 2007; Srober et al., 2007; Sartor, 2006). IBD is a widespread GI disease, with a prevalence of approximately 0.2% in the Western population. In the United States alone, there are 1.4 million diagnosed IBD patients, resulting in enormous suffering and health-care costs. It is increasingly clear that IBD is a complex multifactorial disease with both genetic and environmental contributions, the interaction of which leads to IBD (Xavier and Podolsky; Strober et al., 2007; Sartor, 2006; Kaser et al., 2010). Unfortunately, the etiology of this mucosal dysregulation in UC and CD remain elusive (Kaser et al., 2010). Despite increasing therapeutic options available for the management of IBD, approximately ⅓ of IBD patients do not respond to any given therapy, and there is no cure for IBD (Hamilton et al., 2012). Anti-tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-based therapies, such as infliximab (IFX), adalimumab and certolizumab pegol are currently the most effective therapies for severe UC and CD (Hanauer et al., 2002; Kozuch and Hanauer, 2008; Colombel et al., 2007; Schreiber et al., 2007). However, one-third of patients with CD do not respond to anti-TNF therapies and another third lose responsiveness within six months of initiating therapy (Regueiro et al., 2007; Lawrance, 2014). These non-responders have more aggressive mucosal immune responses and additional treatments are indicated (Schmidt et al., 2007). Patients with extensive disease or who are at risk for short gut syndrome due to prior resections are usually poor surgical candidates. Currently, the only approved medication for patients who have failed an anti-TNF agent is natalizumab. However, natalizumab has been associated with several cases of progressive and often fatal multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML) (Van et al., 2005). This emphasizes the significance of exploring and identifying new and more effective therapies in patients with IBD.